Anguirus
"Maybe your right. Maybe I am just a weakling. But I'm perfectly fine with that. There's nothing wrong with being the weakest. I don't care if I'm the weakest Kaiju to ever be recorded in Terran history. As long as I have the courage to stand up and face those who are stronger, then that's more than enough for me as long as I can protect those I care about." -'Anguirus '''to Destoroyah in "Survival of the Fittest" '''Anguirus '''is a founding and current member of the 'Earth Defenders' and is one of Godzilla's closest friends and rivals. He is also the first Kaiju to battle Godzilla. He was originally a normal ''Ankylosaurus that survived the KT Extinction and mutated over time before awakening on Iwato in 1955, becoming further mutated by atomic testing. Anguirus would later confront Godzilla in 1967 in Vietnam, becoming Godzilla's first enemy monster. Appearance Anguirus is a four-legged dinosaur-like creature that combines the features of an Ankylosaurus, Styracosaurus, and a crocodile. He has several horns at the top of his head and a single rhino-like horn above his nose. His face is elongated with a long snout bearing rows of jagged, serrated teeth and his carapace is studded with long, sharp spikes. Anguirus' tail is longer than his body and makes up most of his body length, and is also covered with spikes. His hind limbs are longer than his forelimbs, enabling him to stand up on them to his full height, but he generally walks upon all fours. After becoming a member of Fairy Tail, Anguirus is given his Guild Mark which is black and located on the right side of his neck. Personality Before he cared about protecting the humans, Anguirus, like many other kaiju, was vengeful towards humanity due to their atomic testing mutating him and destroying his home of Iwato Island. However, similar to Godzilla, Anguirus eventually learned to forgive the humans, especially when humans helped him out in his battles like in his battle with Destoroyah. Anguirus is depicted as a very tenacious and fierce fighter. Despite constantly going up against enemies tougher than himself, Anguirus rarely backs down and always puts up a vicious fight. Despite his fierce nature and his rivalry with Godzilla, Anguirus shares a very close friendship with Godzilla now ever since he found out that Godzilla had come to aid him in his battle with Destoroyah. He is very close with Godzilla and is usually the first one on the scene when he needs help, such as when Anguirus showed up to assist Godzilla in his battle against Mecha-King Ghidorah and two Cryog MechaGodzilla's and when he saved him from a group of Dark Unicorn mages. He also has developed a close friendship with Erza Scarlet and has even confessed to her about how he nearly died during his battle with Destoroyah and how he felt fear for the first time, showing that he is trusting enough to share his own personal feelings with others he trusts. He is a little rough around the edges and was never especially malign, but can act very gruff at times. Still, to his allies he is steadfast and loyal. When in combat he'll very rarely give up, no matter the odds against him and is often said to have a 'Never say die' attitude. He often acts as second-in-command to the Earth Defenders alongside Godzilla. History Not much is known about Anguirus' past other than that he was an Ankylosaurus that survived the CT Extinction and was mutated over time. At some point after the KT Extinction, Anguirus became frozen in ice but managed to get free. Anguirus then settled on Iwato Island and went into a state of hibernation. On April 24, 1955, Anguirus is awakened by atomic tests performed on the islands, the radiation from the test further mutated him. Over time, radiation also began to slowly destroy Iwato, turning it baron. On May 21, 1959, Iwato Island was turned completely uninhabitable and Anguirus was forced to leave, making his way to Asia, remaining underground most of the time. Synopsis Half-Century War Arc Anguirus is first seen by the human when he appeared in 1967 in the jungles of Vietnam where he confronted Godzilla. The two monsters briefly battled with both being on even footing until Godzilla managed to gain the upper hand and nearly killed him with his Atomic Breath before he was stopped by a missile bombardment. Anguirus managed to flee the scene by burrowing underground while Godzilla returned to sea. He vanished off the face of the map after that. In 2002, when King Ghidorah and Gigan invaded Terra. During their rampage, Anguirus came across the two space kaiju and battled them. Unfortunately the Terrian Kaiju was defeated by the alien beasts. Kingdom of Monsters Arc Some time later in 2004, Anguirus returns and surfaces in Mexico before crossing the border into the U.S. and attacked San Antonio, Texas. He then kept a low profile before appearing in Los Angeles and confronting Godzilla once again. The two resume their battle after over forty years, but Anguirus ends up loosing the fight and is severely beaten. After Godzilla leaves, Anguirus lays comatose in the streets of Los Angeles when the U.S. military prepare to launch a chemical attack on him to ensure that he's dead. However, Anguirus regains consciousness, unaffected by the toxic gas, before retreating from the city. He later appears in the Appalachian Mountains where he's confronted by MechaGodzilla and defeated. Monster Hunter Arc In 2008, Anguirus invades and attacks Edinburgh, leaving it in ruins before he is attacked by the Monster Kill Crew. He is able to fight them off for a bit until he's struck by a Headache Beam, disorienting him long enough for the Kill Crew to blow up Edinburgh's Landmark Castle along with him. He is later sent to the Monster Island, a private island used to house the monsters caught by the Monster Kill Crew along with Kumonga, Titanosaurus and Battra. Some time later, when the space Kaiju invaded Terra, Anguirus and the other monsters captured were set free to fight them off. Anguirus along with Rodan arrived in Shanghai and battled Gigan; the two were briefly overwhelmed and Gigan nearly killed Rodan when Anguirus curled into a ball and knocked Gigan out for good. Legends Arc Later on in the same year, Anguirus appears and confronts Destoroyah in Sydney, Australia, only to be brutally beaten and overpowered by her until a G-Force helicopter drops a nitrogen tank on her. Destoroyah ends up being partially frozen and Anguirus launches his final assault and severely wounds her. After Destoroyah flees the city, he prepares to leave as well when Godzilla suddenly arrives. The two share a brief moment as Godzilla finds out that he had taken care of the battle in his place while Anguirus realizes that Godzilla had come the entire way to help him. The two end up earning each others respect and thus their friendship is born. Devonian Arc In 2010, Anguirus in a pacture as part of Dr. Kenji Ando's conference about the reasons why kaiju have gained their own place in the natural order. The photograph shows Anguiurus crossing the boarder from America to Mexico. Anguirus appears in a flashback that the Shobijin told Lucy Casprell in an attempt to explain the origins of all monsters, he is seen frozen next to Gorosaurus. Anguirus is also present in the 'Land' monsters section of a cave mural on Infant Island. Cryogs Revenge Arc In 2014, Four years after Godzilla is supposedly killed by military submarines, Anguirus appears in a remote area of Alaska where he encounters a Fake Godzilla. The Fake Godzilla destroys its bodysuit and reveals itself to be MechaGodzilla built by the Cryogs. The Mechagodzilla attacks Anguirus and nearly kills him before leaving. Some time later, his body is discovered by the Counter-Kaiju Reaction (CKR) forces, who realize he's still alive and use Kiryu to try and transport him to the Monster Islands. However, while en route, Kiryu is attacked by two other Mechagodzilla's and is shot down in the Siberian wilderness. Anguirus regains consciousness and manages to free himself before making his way to an abandoned Russian facility, which is being used as an arena for the real Godzilla to battle two more Mechagodzilla's along with Mecha-King Ghidorah. Anguirus joins Godzilla and two are able to successfully destroy the Mechagodzilla's and drive off Mecha-King Ghidorah. The two eventually returned to the sea before parting ways. Trilopod War Arc Anguirus along with most of the other Terran Kaiju are captured by the Trilopods and taken to their hive in Los Angeles. He and the other captured monsters are eventually freed by King Caesar and rally to Godzilla's side to fight off the massive army of Trilopod hybrids unleashed on the city. Anguirus aids Gaira in killing a Trilopod/Gezora Hybrid. The battle turns in the Earth monsters' favor until Magita appears and brutally overwhelms them until Godzilla absorbs their power and unlocks his Burning Mode to destroy Magita. After the battle is over, Anguirus and the other Earth Kaiju follow Godzilla out to sea. Post-Trilopod War Arc After the threat of the Trilopods is eliminated, Anguirus and most of the other Earth monsters that were involved in the battle rally on the Monster Islands and dub themselves the Earth Defenders to ensure the protection of Terra from another alien invasion or other malicious Kaiju. Later, Anguirus and the other Earth Defenders go to the sacred ruins of the Eight Guardians of Terra to meet with Godzilla and Manda as Manda becomes the newest member of the team. In 2015, after Titanosaurus had not returned from his scouting mission, Anguirus and the other Earth Defenders went on a search party for several weeks to find their lost comrade but after a week they assumed the works and thought Titanosaurus was dead. They soon find out that Titanosaurus is alive but had sided with SpaceGodzilla, making them felt hurt and betrayed. In 2016, after Godzilla returns from a mission in Brisbane, he is present when Godzilla explains that another Kaiju faction possibly exists before they are suddenly attacked by SpaceGodzilla and his Earth Conquerors. Their battle is interrupted when a red magic circle appears in the sky and sucks both groups into it; they are then falling through the circle until Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla's combined attacks destroy it and separate him and the others from their leader as they land in Earth Land. Anguirus then arrives in Magnolia and saves Godzilla from an army of Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy mages. As he is threatening the dark mages for attacking Godzilla, Anguirus gets even angrier as they mock his appearance, ultimately unleashing his rage on the dark mages. As Godzilla and Fairy Tail aid him, Anguirus and Godzilla recreate the combo move they used against Mecha-King Ghidorah. As the other Earth Defenders arrive and help drive them back, they eventually win the battle. He is present when Godzilla explains to Fairy Tail about who they are and why they're there, and also warns them about SpaceGodzilla. After being accepted into the guild by Makarov Dreyar getting their Guild Marks, Anguirus then sits with the other Earth Defenders and the core members of Fairy Tail and explain to them their origins before the Shobijin offer to show them Godzilla's memories to explain easier. When the Fairy Tail mages are in Godzilla's memories, they witness Anguirus in his battles against Godzilla, Gigan and The Trilopods. When they awaken, he and the other Defenders are shocked to find that they still don't seem to mind them despite seeing their memories, but becomes troubled and tenses up when Destoroyah is mentioned in the conversation. After talking with the female members of Fairy Tail, he then joins in on the bar fight with his team and most of the other members of Fairy Tail. After the party dies down, Anguirus rests curled near Godzilla's feet. The next day, Anguirus is sitting on the outskirts of the town reminiscing on his battle with Destoroyah when Erza arrives and joins him. When she asks him about his connection with Destoroyah, he tells her about their battle and how she was born from the Oxygen Destroyer. Anguirus proceeds to tell her how he was almost killed and how he truly felt afraid, resulting in him tensing up with fear as the memories flooded his mind but Erza calms him down by stroking his neck. The two share a brief conversation about his friendship with Godzilla before they return to the Guild and were among those who were surprised and amused to see Wendy Marvell sleeping on Rodan's back. Tenrou Island Arc A week later, Anguirus is observing a friendly sparring match between Erza and Panther Lily and comments on the Exceeds skills before becoming annoyed at seeing Baragon and Gajeel Redfox start fighting again. Later, he and the other Earth Defenders are present on the stage alongside Erza, Mirajane Strauss and Gildarts Clive when Makarov announces the entries for the S-Class Wizard Trials and ends up joining Elfman Strauss and Evergreen's team alongside Zilla. One week later, Anguirus and his team meet the other teams at the port of Hargeon. When on the boat to Tenrou Island, Freed Justine places a magic barrier around the boat but after Evergreen rewrites the enchantment, Anguirus and the rest of the team jump into the water and swim towards the island. When they arrive on Tenrou Island, their group ends up confronting Mirajane in battle, with he and Zilla battling first while Elfman and Evergreen watch from the side lines. After Anguirus explains Zilla's Burrowing ability to Mirajane, he doges her Demon Blast and charges towards her before slamming his tail against her stomach. Mirajane isn't fazed by the attack much to Anguirus's surprise. After Mirajane sends Zilla flying again, Anguirus uses his Sonic Roar against the She-Devil, sending her flying but still having little affect, she then uses Evil Explosion against the dinosaur and sending him crashing. Both Anguirus and Zilla are overwhelmed by Mirajane and so Elfman and Evergreen take their place. It looks like the team are about to loose until some devious plotting from Evergreen helps them win and move on. When they reach the checkpoint, Anguirus and the other Earth Defenders part ways with their partners and leave for the base camp. While on their way, he and Zilla tell the others about Elfman and Evergreen's trick on Mirajane. Suddenly they sense an ominous energy which emanated from the Black Wizard Zeref and Godzilla orders them to spread out to find the other Fairy Tail mages. After dealing with Grimoire Heart foo soldiers, Anguirus soon manages to find Erza but the two are soon confronted by Azuma of Grimoire Heart. After Azuma tells them that he is partner have defeated Wendy, Rodan and Mirajane, Anguirus is even more shocked when he learns that Azuma's partner is Destoroyah. Anguirus and Erza then begin their battle with Destoroyah and Azuma. Anguirus uses his Sonic Roar on Azuma and manages to send him crashing into a tree. When Azuma asks Anguirus why he continued to fight despite loosing in the past, Anguirus says that he use to fight to because he didn't want to look weak but now he fights to protect his friends. Azuma uses his Lost Magic to uproot the Tenrou Tree which causes the Fairy Tail wizards to loose their energy (Accept for Erza), much to the horror of both Anguirus and Erza. To prevent the death of mages of Fairy Tail, Anguirus and Erza prepare themselves to defeat Azuma and Destroyah with all their might. Before the two dues battle, Anguirus demands that if he and Erza win, Azuma must return Fairy Tail's power to which the dark mages agree. Anguiurs charges at Destoroyah in his ball-form and Destroyah dodges the attack but Anguirus retaliates by biting her tail only to be swung off. Anguirus dodges her Oxygen Destoroyer Ray and is saved by Erza who strikes Destoroyah with her mace, Anguirus has the chance to bite at Destroyah's neck but is soon pried off the demon. As Erza faces Destroyah, Anguirus faces Azuma as he manages to survive his Burst Claw and damages Azuma with his spiked shell. As Anguirus uses Sonic Roar to cancel Folium Silca, he loses sight of Azuma but is ambush as the dark mage materializes through a root. Anguirus sees Erza getting attacked by Destoroyah's Oxygen Annihilation and is caught off-guard by Azuma's Tower Burst. He lands inured next to Erza as the two struggle to get up, Erza's asks if Destoroyah has a weakness and Anguiurs states her weakness is extreme cold temperatures, which they lack. Thigs get worse as Destoroyah uses her Breakdown ability and transforms into her Juvenile forms and Aggregate forms, surrounding Anguirus and Erza and are attacked by the creatures. Anguirus manages to take down a few of them alongside Erza. He plows through a group of the creatures in his spike ball mode but as he uncurls, he is restrained by three of them, Erza manages to help him as he begins to recover. Anguirus holds off the swarm while Erza goes to face Azuma. The swarm soon begins to retreat leaving Anguirus confused until he sees Azuma perform Terra Clamare. Anguirus is shock to see Erza gettting attack and is blown away by the attack's shock waves. Destoroyah soon transforms into her Final Form again and Anguirus faces her again. After Erza recovers and faces Azuma, Anguirus bites at Destoroyah's neck, breaking her armor and biting her flesh but is pried off again and thrown away. He doges her next attack and retaliates with his spiked tail and spike-ball form. Anguirus is then grabbed by the neck in Destoroyah's tail claw. As she tells him he can not avoid death, Anguirus says he in not afriad of her anymore, causing Anguirus to be choked in her grasp. Destoroyah states that Anguirus is weak and will never become stronger but Anguirus says he doesn't care about that as along as he can protect his comrades. Anguirus the sees that Destroyah plans to kill Erza, he released from her grasp as she charges towards her Erza. Before Destoroyah can attac Erza with her Variable Slicer, Anguirus manages to reach Destroyah and clamp his jaws down onto Destoroyah's horn and rips it out of her skull, saving Erza. An image of Anguirus appears in Erza's vision as she sees Fairy Tai and the Earth Defenders supporting her. As Destoroyah is distracted by Erza's attack, dormant atomic energy inside Anguirus's body mixed with the island's magic power causes Anguirus's spines to heat up. Anguirus turning into his spike ball mode with the heated spines and launches himself towards Destoroyah, defeating her with Thunderball. Anguirus and Erza fall to the forest floor and smile each other as they have won their battle and saved their friends. Anguirus and Erza observes Azuma being absorbed into the roots of the Tenrou Tree as he returns the Magic Power back to the the Fairy Tail mages. As they make their way from the site of the Tenrou Tree, the pair encounters Godzilla, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Rodan, Wendy, Ur Milkovich, Carla, King Caesar, Gray FullBuster and Pantherlily. With The attack team ready, the group prepares for the final battle. As the group finds Grimoire Hearts ship, they see Master Hades at the edge of his airship's bow looking down at them and the master of the dark guild demands they face him. As Hades goes back inside, Godzilla steps in front of the group and asks them if they are already for the battle, Anguirus and the others state they are ready with nodes and determined glares from his comrades. After Gray uses Ice-Make Magic to create stairs to get to Hades, Anguirus and the group rush their way towards Hades. The group soon faces off with the master of Grimoire Heart. After Natsu, Erza, Gray and Rodan make their attacks on Hades, Anguirus turns into his spike ball form an rams into Hades with great force. After Natsu attacks Hades with his Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, Anguiurs performs his Sonic Roar in unison with Godzilla's Atomic Roar and Rodan's Hurricane Roar and their attacks combine together to strike Hades with large amounts of power. Anguirus and the others (except Godzilla) are shocked when they see that Hades was able withstand their attacks. Anguirus and the others are horrified when Hades performs Katsu on Wendy, causing her to seemingly disappear. Thankfully, they are relieved that the clock spirit Horologium saved Wendy. As Godzilla can't believe one of the group was save by a sentient clock, Anguirus tells him they have still have a lot to get use to in Earth Land. After Wendy is given some new clothes and is ready for battle again, Hades reveals to the group that he is in fact the second master of Fairy Tail and had passed his place down to Makarov which shocks the entire group. Anguirus and the others soon become overpowered by Hades, Anguirus being knocked down by the dark mage's Amaterasu-Formula 28. As the group of Fairy Tail mages and Earth Defender kaiju is down, Hades recites the riddle on how Fairy Tail got its name before he tells the group their adventure has come to an end. Hades stomps his foot on Natsu's head as he tells how handing Fairy Tail to Makarov was his greatest mistake, believing he took magic out of the darkness and into the light. Natsu defies Hades as he tells that how their Fairy Tail does things. As Hades fires magic bullets at Natsu while he's down, Anguirus is angered at seeing Hades attacking Natsu in this way. Before Hades can kill Natsu, a lighting bolt strikes and engulfs the entire airship. Anguirus and others are shocked when they see a figure standing between Natsu and Hades: Laxus Dreyer. While the Fairy Tail mages are glad to see the former Fairy Tail mages arrive to help, Anguirus and the other kaiju are confused by the presence of the new comer with Anguirus wondering if he is apart of Fairy Tail. As Laxus manages to land strikes against Hades, Anguirus and the other kaiju are left stunned by the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Anguirus and the his comrades stay down as Laxus deals with Hades. As the battle continues, Anguirus and the others are left impressed that Laxus was able to knock down Hades after avoiding Amaterasu-Formal 56. Soon Laxus begin to exhaust and the others begin to worry. Hades fires another Amaterasu attack at Laxus who doesn't attempt to dodge just, causing the others to become concerned with Anguirus shouting to Laxus to get out of the way. As the attack gets closer, Laxus charges his body up with electricity and then everything flashed as lighting travels towards Natsu. Anguirus and the others are blown back the by force of the energy, they soon see Laxus falling down a hole in the floor down the floor below. After seeing the lighting dragon slayer fall, Godzilla and the others turn to Natsu and see static around his body: Laxus had given Natsu all his magic power. As Natsu powers up, Anguirus and the others are supisred and are in awe as Natsu combines his Fire Dragon Magic with Laxus's Lightning. Anguirus and the others soon watch as Natsu begins to emanate larges amounts a lightning and fire magic power in his new mode and witnesses Natsu battling Hades with his Lighting Fire Dragon attacks. After Hades retrains Natsu in his chains and Natsu charges up his Lightning Flame Dragon Roar, Anguirus asks Godzilla if he senses the power which Godzlla does before they duck for cover. Anguirus and the other Kaiju are barely able to hold their ground as from the force of Natsu's attack on Hades. After Hades is seemingly defeated and Natsu collapses after using lots of magic power, Anguirus and the other kaiju grinning at each other as the mages cheer, though the kaiju still sense something isn't quite right. Soon Anguirus and the others can still sense Magic Power emanating from Hades. Hades is indeed still standing, much to the horror of the Fairy Tail mages and Anguirus and the others sense power building up from Hades. Hades soon performs Demon's Eye and the group senses the dark magic emanating from him, causing them to tense up further, with Anguirus growling at the dark mage. As a dark mist forms around Hades and his eyes glow red, he explains his goal to obtain primordial Magic beofre Black Arts-Nemesis and begins to summon several demons from the debris of the ship, much to the fear of Lucy, Wendy, Gray and Erza. However Anguirus, Godzilla, Rodan and King Caesar were standing still and stared ahead, their heart racing but they weren't feeling fear lie their Fairy Tail friends, showing no sign fear. As he stared at the demons, Anguirus thinks back to all his previous experience and enemies such as how he faced King Ghidorah and Gigan when they first arrive on Terra and his first battle with Destoroyah. Anguirus and his fellow Kaiju looked at each, seeing right though each others eyes, knowing they had all faced much worse. Hades orders the group to tremble or die but the Kaiju soon make a surprise attack against the demons with Anguirus striking one demon with his spiked tail much to the shook of Hades and awe of the Fairy Tail mages as the four Kaiju stood between their human allies and the horde of demons. Hades states that they should all be trembling before him with Anguirus saying fear is something that can move someone back or forward but that this fear makes them burn with the intercity and that they will defeat him. Hades orders his demons to attack the Kaiju and the monsters charge at the Earth Defenders. Godzilla fires his Atomic Roar at the feet of the demons to create a cloud of smoke to blind the creatures, Anguirus and King Caesar lunge from the smoke and attack the demons. Anguirus bites a demon by the neck while he whacks another with his tail. The ankylosaur throws the demon in the jaws away before stomping on the head on the demon he hit before, the beast turning to dust on impact. As another demon charged at the dinosaur, Anguirus strikes with a mule kick, causing it to be impaled on a rod. Before both he and King Caesar are attacked by more demons, they are saved by Rodan who deals with them. As Godzilla is facing three demons and scales their attacks, Anguirus attacks from behind in his spike-ball form. The armoured reptile ricocheting off one of demons head's, defeating it and King Caesar kicks Anguirus like a soccer ball back towards the demons, striking down a second demon. As the Earth Defenders' battle inspires the Fairy Tail mages to face their fears with their friends, Anguirus and other smile proudly at Natsu's declaration that if they fight together, they can win. As the Fairy Tail mages join the battle, Godzilla orders his fellow Kaiju to protect their human friends as they battle on. Anguirus and the other witness Natsu rushing towards Hades as he deliver a massive blow to the dark guild master. Around them, they see Hades's demon and being to crumble into dust and what is more, they see that the Tenrou Tree is beginning to stand back up. As Hades is bringing to fight back against Natsu, Laxus attack from bellow, giving the Fairy Tail mages and Earth Defenders a chance to attack the master of Grimoie Heart. Anguirus and Erza charge towards Hades and begin to attack. After Erza switches to her Heaven's Wheel Armour and attacks with Pentagram Sword, Anguirus crashes into Hades with his ThunderBall attack. Once Natsu delivers his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lighting Blade, Hades is defeated at last. The group comes together in victory and the Exceeds meet up with them. However, when Godzilla becomes concerned on whether or not they have won yet, Anguirus realises what his friend means as an explosion from the floor occurs. From the hole left in the floor, SpaceGodzilla levitates from the lower deck to confront the group. As the leader of Earth Conquerors greets the Leader of the Earth Defenders, Anguirus alongwith Caesar and Rodan get ready to defend Godzilla. SpaceGodzilla once again offers that the two factions koin together to destroy the humans but as before, the Earth Defender refuse with Anguirus stating they want coeistance between the humans and Kaiju. SpaceGodzilla scoffs at the idea of coexistence and uses Hades as example of how humans want to kill or control Kaiju. As the Earth Defenders remain defiant, SpaceGodzilla reveals the device that was used to bring the Kaiju to Earth Land. The space kaiju offers it as a way for them to go back to Terra if they join his cause but once the Earth Defenders refuse. After Godzilla reveals how his opinion on humanity had changed thanks to his relationship with Miki Saegusa, Anguirus and the others are astonished upon haring this from Monster King. SpaceGodzilla, disappointed in the Earth Defenders, summons spores from the sky which the land in the sea. The spores are actually revealed to be Biollante, who has remained in her Kaiju sized form unlike the other Kaiju. Biollante prepare to destroy the group of humans and shrunken Kaiju, but as Anguirus and the other duck down, everyone sees a bright lighting coming their way. Through the light, the Earth Defenders see a recognisable shape and realise what it is: A giant sized Mothra Lea in her Imago form. As Lea battles Biollante, Erza asks what happened to her and Anguiurs informs her that Lea is now in her adult stage. The group dodges an attack from SpaceGodzilla, who wants to battle Godzilla alone. The Fairy Tail are told to stay back and when they want to help, Anguirus explains that is a battle Godzilla needs to do alone. As the two saurian battle, SpaceGodzilla is able to stab Godzilla in the stomach with his crystal blade, much to the horror of Anguirus and the others as they watch helplessly as the Earth Conquerors prepares to destroy Godzilla. Abilities Sonic Roar: '''During the Tenrou Island Arc, Anguirus has displayed the ability to employ a powerful, sonic-based roar that is mostly used to disorient enemies, but is still capable of hurting other monsters and destroying military weapons. It can also destroy, and even pass through, buildings and rocks. '''Anguirus Ball: Anguirus' signature attack, he curls himself into a ball and rolls into his foes. This attack is often used for him to travel at fast speeds, but is also capable of severely injuring enemies; this attack was able to defeat Gigan by striking him in the head. Thunderball: '''After being exposed to Tenrou Island's Magic Power caused by Azuma's '''Terra Clamare, the dormant radiation inside his body that caused his mutation allows him to unlock this attack. He first heats up the spines on his carapace before entering his spike-ball form and charging into his opponents. This attack was shown to be able to cause incredible damage to Destoroyah after being struck by it, breaking through her armored body and knocking her out cold. '''Immense Strength: '''Anguirus is one of the several Kaiju that doesn't posses a lot of powerful ranged attacks, so he relies more on fighting with his teeth and claws. He has also been shown to use his spiky tail in battle. During his first battle with Godzilla, before mastering his rolling attack, he was known to hurl himself backwards at a foe, ramming into them with his spiny carapace. His strength also allows him to burrow underground with relative ease. '''Immense Endurance: '''Anguirus possesses astounding stamina and determination, able to keep fighting after absorbing vicious assaults that would force other monsters into retreat. Despite repeatedly facing more powerful opponents than him such as Godzilla, Gigan, Mechagodzilla, and Destoroyah, he has never retreated from a fight without first taking substantial punishment. After helping Godzilla in his battle against Mecha-King Ghidorah and the Mechagodzilla's, Godzilla was visibly exhausted, but Anguirus gave Godzilla a sarcastic glare, almost as if mocking him for being tired by the battle. '''Immense Durability: '''Anguirus has been known to posses impressive resilience. During his battle against the Cryog's Mechagodzilla, Anguirus was brutally beaten and apparently killed by a Mechagodzilla, but after being transported to Siberia he broke free of the humans' restraints and immediately joined forces with Godzilla to battle an army of Mechagodzillas and Mecha-King Ghidorah. During the battle, Godzilla even utilized Anguirus as a flail, grabbing him by the tail and slamming his carapace against Mecha-King Ghidorah, with Anguirus showing no visible pain. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Land Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju